Changes and missions
by LuxMentis
Summary: It's time for the Team Huntik to get back in action! Despite the main danger seems to be defeated, a new enemy's waiting in the shadows... DxZ, LxS and some new characters later on. It's a translation of my original fic, which is in Italian.
1. Concerns and happiness

**Concerns and happiness**

Everything proceeded as expected: the trip was almost finished and everyone were calm and relaxed, ready to enjoy that little holiday in Ireland. Almost all.

The Huntik team was gathered around the small table in the jet made available for them by the Foundation, seated on comfortable sofas and talking about this and that.  
At one point Sophie got up to go to the bathroom and Lok did not lose the opportunity which he was waiting for speak with Dante, Cherit and Zhalia without that she heard. As soon as the door closed, he took the floor.  
"Actually, I want to profit of this little mission also to make more appropriates presentations..." said with his eyes on the ground. "I want to talk with my mom about me and Sophie... ehrm... I don't know if... What do you think?"  
"Remember that it's a mission." said Dante without thinking too much. "We must find Butterflying, and despite the Organisation's defeated, this will not be easy.

"I think it's a great idea!" rejoiced Cherit, trying to forget Lok of the Seeker's cold comment.  
"Good! I'm glad you think so! What do you say, Zhalia? Is it a good idea?"

The girl seemed to awaken from a sleep. She has her head against the wall and was blankly looking out the window.

"Why do you make me a question like that?"

"Well... you're my friend. I want to know your opinion. And then..." Lok wanted to disappear, sensing Zhalia's reaction for the words he was going to say. "And then you're a woman. Maybe you can tell me more... you'd like that?"  
Contrary to what was expected, the response was calm and serene: "There are women and women, Lok. And you know that Sophie and I cannot be compared. Anyway... Yes, I think... I think I'd like that." she said returning to look out of the window.

Just then Sophie left the bathroom and noticed the silence that had fallen in that jet's room.

"What's happening here? Something wrong?"

"Lok must talk with you. Didn't you?" Cherit said shrugging his ears and pushing the two in a small study. Then, noticing the tension that had been poured between the two Seekers, shut the door and said: "I'm going to ask for information to the pilot. It will take... ten minutes. Maybe more. You stay here quiet, huh! Don't worry!" And dashed toward the tip of the aircraft, opening the cockpit's door and disappearing inside.  
"Something wrong?" asked Dante.

"It's all righ-"

"Don't lie to me." he said decided, without even giving her time to finish the sentence.

Zhalia was rather taken aback when confronted with those words. But Dante was right: she was lying. Something was wrong, and it was something that had impeded her from sleeping for three days, since Guggenheim announced that there would be a 'routine mission that would be enjoyable for everyone'. The Butterflying of Ireland. A small illusory Titan that shouldn't create them problems; Lok would see his family and everyone would spent some days in contact with the feature nature of the Emerald Isle. But the vegetation wasn't the only particular feature of Ireland. Zhalia had way to note that…

"Ireland seems to be the natural meeting point for Foundation's Seekers. And they're not all understanding like you. On the other hand, how can I tell they're wrong?"  
"Are you worried that they could have resentments for what you've done?" girl's silence made Dante understand that he had hit the mark. "The past is past. I think you've remedied your mistakes."

"There are mistakes which are difficult to remedy."

Dante smiled and replied in a voice that neither him thought he could use:

"I'm sure they'll not have problems with you."

In the exact moment when the sentence ended, they heard Sophie scream. They rushed in the study and found the two kids hugged.

"You don't know what Lok's just told me!"

The three exchanged a meaningful look.

"We can guess..."

Before Sophie's euphoria could turn into doubt and then in angry, Cherit entered the room: "Gentlemen, please sit down and fasten your seat belts: the landing phase is about to begin!"


	2. Not only relax

**Hi y'all!^^ Here's a new chapter of mine, this time whit a dedication! I'd like to dedicate this to my fav Forum on the web, obviously Huntik S&S! And ours new recruits ^^  
Like ever I hope that it's readable.**

* * *

**Not only relax...**

They were approaching at Lambert's house, the clearing that preceded and separated that from the surrounding forest was very large and a bit too quiet. Each step gave each one a different feeling: tension, curiosity, happiness ... and fear.

The sky threatened rain and its color was reflected by the grass. A strong wind rose and the first cold drops began to fall on the four Seekers and the little Titan, closed in Lok's shoulder bag. Few yards from the house they begun to hear some voices from inside, sign that there were many people waiting for them. Zhalia stopped. She was paler than usual and she was shivering.

"Sorry, Lok. I can't." she turned and ran back towards the woods. By now the rain had become insistent and pricked their skin with small needles of water.

The team had to decide which way to run.

"Go away, I deal of this!" Dante said, almost like an order. Lok and Sophie started again to run towards the house and they arrived to the door almost soaked.

"Welcome back!" a chorus of voices greeted them. Immediately Lok's sister, Kathy, gave them some towels and let them sit on comfortable cream-coloured armchairs, while the Seekers and the friends of the boy came up to hug him or give him a pat on the shoulder. When Mrs. Lambert asked where Dante and Zhalia were, the two answered confusedly, in evident embarrassment: "They'll arrive sooner" without knowing if what they were saying was true. But it didn't take long before the lady lets them say everything they knew. She remained very impressed by Zhalia's behave and she been afraid of not knowing how to react if and when Zhalia would came back.

Among all those people Sophie could distinguish no one, except Lok's mother and sister. At one point she thought of Scarlet Bryne, Lok's babysitter, who some time before had aroused her jealousy, and searched her with her eyes: she must be there. She saw her near the window: she had moved an apple-green-coloured curtain and now she was looking out pensively. Sophie hadn't time to wonder what (or who) Scarlet was looking for, because she'd been suddently dragged into the kitchen from her young Seeker.

Dante left that Lok and Sophie ran out of the rain and headed the opposite direction, trying to reach Zhalia. He had to use Nimblefire, since she was already far away. He appeared in front of her and she almost crashed against him.

"Dante, sorry. I'm sorry but I can't. I struggled to find my little stability and I can't bear to suffer people's opinion once again."

"By now they know you're here, they're waiting for you. You'll can never erase everything you've done, but you mustn't be afraid. There are Lok, Sophie and me with you. We know what you've done for us and we'll be by your side." despite the rain that had now completely soaked them, Dante would have sworn to see a tear fall down to Zhalia's cheek. The woman turned to leave, but he caught hold by her arm.

"I'll be honest, I don't know how you're feeling, I don't understand your fear. But whatever happens, you're not alone. You must trust me." Zhalia looked down. She felt wrap by something warm: Dante had lent her his jacket and held her close to him. Now they were there, hugged, in the pouring rain.

"Okay. Let's go back." she said, moving away slowly.

They ran as fast as they could and slipped several times on the grass. Eventually they arrived to the door and knocked.

They were immediately received by Lok's mother, who accompanied them in a room that they had never seen: it had a salmon-coloured stone floor and the walls were covered with post-it notes and drawings of creatures very similar to Titans. Mrs. Lambert told them she would come soon with some towels and something warm to drink and left, after gave an unexpected maternal smile to Zhalia, who blushed slightly.

"This must be Eathon's study room, judging by these pictures..." Dante said after a while, looking around. Among the designs he distinguished Solwing, Kipperin and Springer. "I wonder why Lok never thought to look for clues here..."

"Lok didn't know!" Sophie burst into the room. She pushed forward the boy, who put a tray with four cups of tea on the table and went to the wall as if hypnotized; then she threw two towels at the Seekers and sat at the table with the expression of one who's forcing herself for not screaming.

"What's wrong with you, Sophie?" Cherit asked, leaving the bag where he was hidden until then.

"'What's wrong with you'?" What means 'what's wrong with you'? It's okay! We're just soaking wet, tired and angry and we're drinking a cup of tea in a study that would help us in research of Lok's father, if we only knew its existence! And in the other room are feasting in our honor, but without us! We must take it easy, is a routine mission, have fun... I'm not having fun at all! But no... it's all right! What's wrong?"

The room had fallen silent. Dante watched the girl sternly, but in the end he understood her nervousness.

"You're right." he said. "We are here also to relax. So let's enjoy this moment, then we go to sleep and tomorrow, when we'll be all more tranquil, we'll focus on the mission."

Everybody found that a very good proposal and once finished tea and biscuits, they left the study to go to their rooms.

* * *

**If someone's interested by my fanfiction, well, I'm sorry for long time between updates, but translate's really difficult and, despite now I'm on vacation (yeah, finally I am!), it takes a lot of concentration.  
So please forgive my mistakes or/and strange missings. I do my best ^^**

**Cheers, Funnystar -/\-**


	3. The meeting

**The meeting**

It was nearly ten o'clock and the Seekers started up by nearly a quarter of an hour to the place where the Titan had made its appearance. The night before they had analyzed the characteristics of Butterflying with Dante's Holotome.

"Butterflying. Attack: 1. Defense: 2. Type: Gaia Titan enchanter. Size: Small. Special Abilities: Flying, emit luminescence. It can dematerialize and reappear only near a watercourse." had played the metallic voice showing the hologram of the Titan, a kind of fairy with devilish eyes. The group had made suppositions about the causes of the awaking of the Titan that, despite its small size, was creating many problems for the nearby town's people.

"It could be a Seeker." Lok noted.

"Or one of his Titans! If a Titan has a special bond with another one, in extraordinary cases it can recall that from its amulet, until the invoked Titan consumes all the energy. I read it in a book in the Casterwill's library.

They stopped in front of a grotto on top of a slope, from which they enjoyed a splendid view.

"According to the information that the Foundation provided us, this is the place where Butterflying's presence had been detected for the first time." said Dante closing the Holotome and stopping to observe the landscape. "That must be the town where was reported the sighting. It's pretty far. This means that..."

"This means that Butterflying has moved!" exclaimed Sophie. "Perhaps it's following the Titan which has freed it."

"And its amulet? How can a Titan, moreover so small, take it with it?" asked Zhalia.

"Provided it taken it along." it wasn't one of the four Seekers or Cherith to talk. But the voice sounded familiar to all.

"Scarlett!"

"In person! I thought I'd return the favor, since the last time we met you were on vacation and I forced you to follow me on mission. Did I do wrong?"

"On the contrary. Although this was considered an easy mission, one more thinking-head will not be useless." Dante said. Zhalia sighed, refusing to recognize the cause of her sudden discomforts.

"But sooner or later a Titan drains its energy and needs to return into its amulet for recover it. If the space that he must travel is too long there's a risk that the energy remained disperses and the Titan disappears. Titans have feelings and thoughts; often them are simple and context-bound, but there are them. No Titan can risk its life for a so silly reason." said Sophie, trying to not think to Sabriel.

"Maybe you're right," said the red-haired Seeker "but we're talking about Butterflying. Do you remember its special power? Well, there's a small river flowing nearby. It just have to use it for being a few meters from its amulet.".

Scarlet's theory was impeccable.

"The fact remains that a Titan's following another one without a reason..." remembered Lok.

"Are you sure it's without a reason?"

"Now Titan's sentimental issues don't interest us. The Foundation has given us a mission, and we must carry it out, don't stand here talking." concluded Zhalia abruptly, picking up her backpack. "Surely in town there will some witness that the last survey of the Foundation hadn't found. We must find them and ask them what they know, and then erase their memory, as should be already done."

About two hours after they've found two witnesses, a woman and her son, who explained in different ways the same thing: they saw a blue and green fairy chase a black-dressed man in the Park's main avenue. Though for a good cause, no one liked to erase a part of memory of two people, including a six year old baby. Eventually Dante and Zhalia occupied of it.

"Unfortunately they haven't given us much information about our fugitive, but we arrived just in time before the news spread. Sophie, you should still be able to feel a magical presence around here: locate it and try to get in which direction that group went. Lok, go with her. Zhalia and I will search others possible witnesses and erase their memories, waiting for the Foundation."

"And me?" asked Cherit from the inside of Sophie's backpack.

"You and Scarlett will try to locate the amulet. I leave you the Holotome with the elaborations of places where it can be. Now let's go."

The Seekers and the Titan divided to perform the task that Dante had assigned them.

* * *

**Ok, I'm back again with another chapter. Yeah, Scarlet's here! And she's almost useful. Almost.**

**Anyway, I need to thank who review me. You're really kind! ^^**

**I hope you liked it, and, like ever, I hope that my grammatic's acceptable :D**


	4. Against the Titan

**I don't own Huntik (argh, I wish I did). I do own each Titan/power/character wich is never mentioned in the show/book/comics. I do own the story and I do it with a lot of love =)**

* * *

**Against the Titan**

Dante and Zhalia continued along the avenue for a while, looking for a possible emerald green glow or a person with the expression of someone who had just seen a ghost. After a few, dull minutes, the man decided to break the silence.

"Am I wrong or you don't like Scarlet?" he said.

"What makes you think that?" asked her in turn.

"You are always very stern when she's around... you're almost... cold."

"Are you fooling me?" said Zhalia, a bit irritated. The man hinted at a smile, continuing to roam among the people with his eyes. "In fact, no, I don't like her." whispered the woman after a while. "I barely know her, and maybe she's a good Seeker, but there's something that... makes me nervous.".

"And this dislike has a foundation?" Dante stopped and allowed himself a moment of pause, relaxing -since the situation seemed calm- and looking into her eyes.

"Well... I... I don't..." stammered Zhalia, avoiding his gaze. She felt puzzled by that so obvious question, which she couldn't answer.

"Are you blushing?"

The girl didn't even had the time to realize what the question was. She heared a too familiar sound... she gave a boost to Dante, setted on a defensive position and yelled:

"Armorbrand!" was just in time before an energy's sphere comes to crash down exactly where before stood the detective, who was now trying to see where that sort of Augerfrost could be came from.

"Dante... maybe we have a bigger problem than our fairy..." said Zhalia in a slightly trembling voice.

Dante returned to focus on the crowd: everyone were turned and now they stared at them with their eyes widened.

"Too late, huh?" Lok appeared behind a man, handing him the newspaper which he had dropped in surprise.

"Lok and I have done as quickly as possible, but when we realized that it was directed here it was too far from us for do something..." the four Seekers gathered.  
"We must protect these people. They're unable to defend themselves, so we will do it for them." said Dante.

The Seekers split off as another energy ball tried to hit them.

"Why does it attacks us?" asked Lok.

"Maybe it's understood what we are looking for!" was Sophie's answer, who was holding the hand of a crying child, trying to take him back to his mother.

"We cannot let the people go! If the news came out it's the end!" shouted Dante to the team. "Damnit! Why the reinforcements don't arrive?" suddenly he saw a dark shadow running through the crowd.

"Can't be…"

He started to chase that silhouette, trying to avoid to invest who stood before him. Finally he used Hyperstride. "There's nothing to hide, now." he fell in front of two boys who were being carefully watching him, motionless. He had lost him. He lost that shadow, that really reminded him…

"Dante! Behind you!"

"Raypulse!" Cherith and Scarlett ran towards him, after that a shot of the girl had successfully hit Butterflying.

"But it's invincible!" whispered Sophie, who from her position had clearly seen what was happened: the Titan was centered by Scarlet's Raypulse, and it had received the shot and recuperated itself, with virtually no damage. It wasn't the first time that it was struck by a ball of energy like that, it had only two points on defense and was out of its amulet by a long time. How could it still be so in force?  
The Titan seemed to understand that it can't attack anymore and went away. At that moment came Gugganheim with six or seven Seekers.  
"Finally!" snapped Dante.

"We've done as quick as possible."

"Do you know how many people know the secret of the Seekers, now?"  
"Calm down, Dante. We monitored the town: no witness has left this place. We've raised a barrier around the park, so nobody can leave. Now we're going to use a new collective power called Remembird. It'll erase these people's memory and everything will be okay. Now relax." he waits some time, to be sure that the speech was closed, and then turned to Zhalia. "We need Seekers with a great mental power to make work Remembird best. Do you think you're strong enough to do it?"  
"Of course. Eventually, Butterflying hasn't done great damages." Guggenheim took her to the group of Seekers and both disappered into the crowd. The others reached a bench and tried to relax, like Guggenheim said. Lok and Sophie sat with Cherith, while Dante and Scarlet lean at the backrest.  
"Thank goodness this should be an easy mission…" the team was a bit dejected. Even the small Titan wasn't talking and he sat on Sophie's lap, thoughtfully.

"Hey, Cherith!" said Lok at some point. "I was wondering… can't be that such a thing happened to you? I mean... something like what's happening to Butterflying?"

"Maybe." he replied sadly. "But when I'll remember this, I'll solve half of my problems, Lok."  
Scarlett placed her hand on Dante's shoulder: "This mission's proving harder than expected. But I'm sure we will succeed. We must not give up." but her words didn't help a lot. What most disconcerted the group was that it hadn't to be a difficult mission, but immediately had proven otherwise. The only one who seemed really happy at the moment was Zhalia: she had met new Seekers and found that almost all her fears were unfounded, nay many people admired her for her courage and for what she had done for the Huntik Foundation. Now she was preparing to use this new power. She was very focused, but her face was relaxed and calm.  
"They began the ritual." Sophie said. "I feel a great power that is condensing in the center of the circle."

The Seekers who were part of the group that would use the power Remembird approached to themselves and took their hands. The energy barrier around the park lit up and vibrated, and in the right moment, when the power had been pronounced, it rose up, grouping in the air until it taken the shape of a huge swallow. Then winded and disappeared, taking with it people's memories. It was almost evening, the sun had set, but its light still clearing the fresh air.

Suddently Zhalia felt slightly dizzy and leaned on the ground. Immediatly her friends went near her.

"Okay, I admit… maybe Butterflying's did some damages…"

"Let's go home. We all need to rest" said Dante, helping her to stand up. "and to clear up a bit our ideas."

* * *

**Yep, I know, I didn't update for long time... who missed me? No one? Oh, good...**

**Anyway, like ever forgive me for mistakes and such things...**

**I hope that the next update will take less time.**

**_Love, Funnystar -/\-_**


	5. Shooting stars

**Shooting stars**

Mrs. Lambert welcomed them with dinner ready on the table, but nobody was really hungry.

"You can talk about everything, guys: Katie isn't at home." for Lok was always a bit strange to think that a world which for him was now so normal was still completely unknown to her sister, and perhaps it would forever be.

"All we need now is having to erase your sister's memory, too." was the Zhalia's sarcastic comment.  
"Cherit and I have checked all the places mentioned by the Holotome, Dante, but we found nothing. There aren't any traces of the amulet. A so small Titan cannot carry it with itself, so… someone else must have do that for it."

"A very inexperienced Seeker, since he's not able to control the Titan." said Sophie.

"Provided that he bonded with it. This Titan isn't normal, as we had the opportunity observe."  
"Don't take this mission lightly, Seekers." said the detective, interrupting the conversation as if he hadn't heard neither a word of what they said. "I think this time there's something more than a difficult Titan. And it's certainly something more dangerous."  
These wordshushed Sophie and Scarlet, as well as Cherit and Lok, who were informing about possible dinner's courses.

"What do you mean?"

"Today, among all those people… I thought I saw an old acquaintance… I'm not sure yet, but I'll do my researches and then we'll decide how to proceed."

"You said you saw that 'old acquaintance' in the crowd?" churches Zhalia. Dante nodded. "Well, in this case… he don't remember anything about these past two days.

"He's a Seeker."  
"It doesn't mean anything. If nobody has protected his memory, it has been collected and removed like any other."

"You must tell me how it was to use Remembird, Zhalia!" Sophie's eyes shined at woman's words. She was determined to learn how to 'protect' someone from a memory cancellation… and the spectacle of the energy barrier that rose in the sky with swallow's wings had enchanted her.

"It 's a collective power which requires great mental strength. It'll not be easy to learn, if that's what you meant." the girl felt a little offended by that answer, but Zhalia didn't paid it attention at all. "Do you know where to start your investigation, Dante?"  
"Yes, I have an idea. I'll leave tomorrow morning, Mrs. Lambert."

"No problem. I'd only be more helpful…"

"Mom, don't even think of that! You do enough! Your dinners are delicious! By the way, how about sitting down at the table? Now that I'm calmer, I begin to feel peckish…

Sophie and Scarlett lazily got up from the couch to go dinner, but the other two Seekers sprang to their feet and, having thrown a glance to eachother, dashed toward the door.

"Did you see that?" asked her once they were out.  
"It can't has chased us this far!" both stopped to scan the sky. They were sure that they saw a blue glow through the window, but maybe thay were wrong…

"Relax, guys!" Lok put his hands on two Seekers' shoulders. "In this period our sky's filled by shooting stars… it's a peculiar phenomenon, it occurs every year. Ultimately, we're almost lucky to be here at such a time!"

"Shooting stars?" Zhalia snorted and went back inside.

"She has feeling of a piece of ice, sometimes…"

"Leave her alone. She's very nervous, it's natural that she acts this way."

* * *

**Here's another chapter... short, I know. And theese chapters aren't very nice, also because when I wrote them I was thinking at the next ones yet. But forgive me, I like this story for how it goes on, despite it isn't that good at the beginning :\**

**Love, Funnystar -/\-**


	6. The Blood Spiral

**The Blood Spiral**

The team awoke because of a tremendous roar. Immediately ran outside, still in pajamas.

"What do you say, Lok? A shooting star had crashed on the roof?"

"Is not time to be ironic!"

"Right, Mr. Vale." Dante clenched his fists.

"Rassimov."

"Did you think that you got rid of me? Maybe you've eliminated the Professor, but I'm smarter and expecially stronger than him."

"Not for so long, Rassimov. Without the Organization, you're helpless."

"I have other allies, don't worry about it."

"Do you really think that you can beat us alone?"

"Oh, no! My Titans will help me. Destroy them, Anubian! Sekhmet!" the two Titans appeared in front of the Seekers and Lok darted in front of Sophie and his mother, driven by his protective instincts.

"Is it all? Come on, Seekers, let's show him who's he going to fight! Caliban! Metagolem!"

"Freelancer!"

"Kilthane!"

In Sophie's mind came again it trusty Sabriel, which had sacrificed its life in the last fight against the Professor.

"Icarus!"

Rassimov smiled.

"Don't underestimate my abilities. Brothers, you can come out now."

A man and a woman emerged from the shadows behind Rassimov. They had already fought against them in the battle where they had lost the Amulet of Will and Dante had risked to falling victim of the Professor's mind control.

In turn, they evoked a Titan, both already known for the team:

"Ash!"

"Shakrit!" and lined up near Rassimov.

"Finally I can fight against the last Casterwill heir without disloyalty and disadvantages." hissed the woman.

"We are the Blood Spiral." said Rassimov in the same tone. "While you take care of the Casterwill, I'll fight Dante Vale. This is your unlucky day, Vale!"

"Lok, Zhalia! Protect Sophie! Ms. Lambert… do everything possible, but be carefull." shouted the detective before using Hyperstride to bring Rassimov away from the young Seeker.

"I think you're really badly organized for expect to destroy us!" Dante provoked his opponent, avoiding the Poisonfang that he launched.

"Maybe. But the Blood Spiral'd waited for a long time, it hid in the shadows and now is ready to come out. It 's time to take our revenge on the Casterwill family and to let the darkness dominate the world!" while Dante and Rassimov fought and their Titans did the same, the other two thrown on Sophie, who was immediately flanked by her friends. Her Titan, however, was shot down quickly. She'd been hitted in the back by a Augerfrost launched by the woman. She fell to the ground, on the grass slippery because of the night moisture, dirting her pajamas and her hair.

"Honorguard!" she parried the second Augerfrost and tried to stand up, but the woman was immediatly on her, hitting her with a kick.

"My compliments, Miss, I'm Shauna, Rassimov sister, and I'm part of the Blood Spiral. Now that we finished with the pleasantries, I can end my job."

"Raypulse!" two voices made her understand that Zhalia and Lok were arrived to help. The boy ran to help her up, apologizing for not having protected her as he should.

"Stop it, Lok! You just saved my life!"

"You wouldn't even have to risk it…" he said stroking her hair and helping her up.

Zhalia continued to hold under fire Shauna, who was trying to stand up.

"Not so fast, my dear." warned Zhalia, having prepared the power Venomhand, but the voice of Wind, the third man, preceded her: she found herself on the ground with a terrible burning sensation on her left side, which was hit by a power that she couldn't decipher. Simultaneously Kilthane was defeated. She jumped with the help of Hyperstride and positioned herself near Lok.

"Guys, I say it's time to end this story. Show your strength, King Basilisk!"

"You're right, Zhalia. Indeed, I think Lindorm can help us. Rise, Lindorm!"

While the Titans had gone to attack the adversaries and Lok and Zhalia were helping Sophie to protect herself, Dante made Rassimov collapse, using Dragonfist.

"Give up, Rassimov, you have no hope." he said as the giant dragon, Shakrit, fell under the blows of the team's remained Titans.

Rassimov seemed to realize the situation and ordered the retreat to his brothers, now surrounded by Lok, Sophie and Zhalia. Then he smiled and whispered a few words at the detective.

"This was just a warning, Dante Vale. The Blood Spiral is in motion and the road will not be long before it reaches its objectives." he said as he and the other two vanished in a black wave of energy, and with them their Titans.

Dante immediately ran towards his team mates to ensure they all were right, especially Sophie. Once in the house, everyone went to their room, but the Seeker stopped them: "You have an hour for change clothes, have a shower and sleep, if you have time. See you in the dining room."

"What? We slept only three hours!" was Lok's protest.

"We have a mission and we start with our research at dawn. So do not waste your time."

"Wait..." Zhalia gone again out the door, looking for a glow that she'd seen right at that time, but this time it wasn't a shooting star.

She walked towards the woods and stared into the trees. At some point, all they saw: a green-blue light was moving toward them, or rather toward her.

"Butterflying!" Sophie was about to run to the Titan, but Dante stopped her, watching the scene curiously.

The girl and that Titan advanced peaceful towards each other. When they reached themselves they stopped and didn't move for several minutes. Then the Titan gave something to the woman, who instantly emitted a weak luminescence; Butterflying disappeared and Zhalia came back to the others.

"I think we've more time to sleep..." Dante smiled.

"But how the hell have you done that?" asked Sophie, incredulous. "I never thought such a thing was possible!

"Butterflying and I had a little chat... maybe someday I'll tell you what happened exactly, but for now it's a bit... complicated to explain." she closed the conversation, replying to the man's smirk.

_End of first part_

* * *

**Here's the end of the first part, which in Italian version is the first fanfic of mine. I hope you liked it!**

**So, the Blood Spiral's in action! Yep, we all want the second season, it seems!  
**

**Ah, a small note: actually, the truth about Butterflyng will be revealed further in the fic... very further...  
**


	7. Travelling to Paris

**Travelling to Paris**

After what happened in Ireland, the team decided to clarify the issue of Sophie and her family.

"We cannot face an enemy if we know nothing about what he wants. Find out more about your family is something that we should have done long ago, Sophie." Dante said glumly.

"In Paris there's that library of my family… maybe now that we have more time it would be useful look for something there." the girl kept saying hopefully, staring her deep green eyes into the Seeker's ones. She was continuously thinking of all those shelves full of books about her family, their powers, their secrets… she's been there only once, and she hadn't had enough time to find out everything she wanted to know. But Dante was opposed to a trip to Paris.

"Here in Venice the Foundation protects us, in France it isn't that easy. As long as we can, we'll stay here and search everything that could be helpful in Foundation's library and archives."

Two days after their return in Venice they were already working with dusty books and indecipherable parchments.

"These are all things that I already know!" shouted the little girl after spending an hour on the umpteenth book. "We've already been here, Dante! Many times! If we haven't found anything there must be a reason!"

"Calm down, Sophie!" intervened Lok, but with poor results, except infuriate her even more.

"I can't calm down! Give me a hand, instead of sitting there playing with Springer!" the order was executed immediately, with great discontent of the Titan, which went back in its amulet abandoning the enigma that Lok had proposed it.

Dante's gone to a newer section, which covered the battles of Seekers from 18th Century onwards. There were books which collected events dividing them in luster, years, decades or centuries… he took two books of the years from 1990 to 2000. He opened the first one on the marble table in the middle of the room and began to search for the attack to the Casterwill family. He read that one evening in March the Casterwill's Paris villa burnt, killing two people and saving only their daughter, Sophie Casterwill, salvaged by a twelve year old servant named Santiago. The book, however, said nothing more, and didn't refer to any hypothesis about the causes of the fire. In 1999's pages was wrote about some investigations, but the results were poor and quite unnecessary. Only one thing had been confirmed: that wasn't an accident.

Sophie had silently walked to him.

"Did you found anything interesting?" her voice made him jump and shut the book abruptly.

"No, nothing. Did you?"

"We're in trouble. We found something that speaks of Lord Casterwill and his task, and sometimes it seems that there are words like… Spiral… but the page's coded. I can't decipher it, unless…"

"Got it, don't waste time. Take the books that you need and go home. We're going to tomorrow morning." Sophie mentally rejoiced and ran to call Lok and Cherith, who were practically asleep on their books.

.

.

Dante had booked the plane tickets that would take them to Paris.

"Only three?" asked Cherith, who's been sat beside the Seeker all the time.

"Zhalia isn't coming. She's working with Butterflying and prefer not to have other things on her mind 'til she'll be sure to have control of the situation." has been the Seeker's answer, who for the small Titan was trying to hide that he was sorry for that. "I go home, guys. The appointment is here at six o'clock tomorrow morning. Try to arrive on time." He said as he looked at Lok and picked up his raincoat. Then he walked out the room and closed the door behind him. Lok snorted and protested, saying that he couldn't wake up at six 'cause it was too early. In response, Sophie launched him a big book wich nearly hit his head.

"Instead of always complaining, look at the positive side of the situation: we'll learn how to use new powers, we'll find answers to many questions and we'll clarify some of my family's mysteries. And you know, Paris is the most romantic city in the world..." concluded the girl, entering in her room and closing the door after herself, smiling in a way that the made the boy blush.

* * *

**Hey, I'm back! I hope that you liked this chapter at least as much as I like chocolate. Ok, no, that's impossible.**

**Please review!**

**Forever yours, Funnystar -/\-**


	8. Distance

**You know? I don't own Huntik!**

**

* * *

**

**Distance**

Once in Paris the Seekers reached the little hotel that the Foundation had rented for them. They left their luggage in their room and proceeded immediately to the Casterwill library. Sophie went in smoothly, but Lok crashed against the energy barrier created to protect the precious books from intruders. The girl noticed that she left her friends alone only a few minutes after she did and came back apologizing.

"Maybe I can do something for let you in…" she finally said, remembering that her friends were there only because she wanted to discover more about her family. "Maybe it can work…" she took the boy's hand and dragged him inside with all her force, before he could do anything to stop her. He only held his breath and mentally prayed. He felt a soft electric shock through his body and…

"Open your eyes, Lok!" Sophie was smiling in front of him.

"Correct intuition, but if it wasn't at this time my face…"

"I always have correct intuitions, Lok." she interrupted him. Then she put out a hand to Dante through the barrier.

"Thank you Sophie, but for the moment I don't follow you." the girl turned her expression and looked at him quizzically.

"Where are you going?"

"I have something to do. See you this evening in the hotel."

Then the Seeker turned and started to walk, but Sophie yelled to him something more: "The last time you left us without telling us what you were doing we ended in a lot of troubles, remember?" the man didn't answer but waved one hand, while the other one put his green sunglasses on his nose. The young Seeker stared at him offended, before she went inside with a gloomy look.

"Anything wrong, Sophie?" asked Cherit, who was on her shoulder for entering in the library.

"Nothing… I only have a bad feeling…"

.

.

When Dante thought to be far enough, he pulled out a map from his pocket. He studied it attentively for a few minutes, then took a small, dark street. Guggenheim had entrusted him the mission to find the Titan Geveast, better known to the French with the name "Beast of Gévaudan". He had to accept it, albeit reluctantly. He had no intention of taking a new mission, especially not now that Sophie needed to find something about her past.

Anyway, the night before he had informed himself about that. Apparently the Titan belonged to a young and inexperienced Seeker with a weak will, who couldn't control it when he evoked; Despite this, the boy insisted and the Titan caused irreversible damage and numerous casualties, until it killed its own Seeker and was forced to return to his amulet, where it remained until then. Many people has deluded to have captured or even killed him, unaware that a Titan cannot be killed. Dante was struck by the fact that the Titan's attacks were aimed mainly to young Seeker and woman, almost as if it was a sort of revenge… but it that moment it didn't care a lot. His task was only to recover the amulet and avoid bond with him, because for the Foundation it was too dangerous. He stopped as he found tram stop, after walking the crowded streets of the Ville Lumiere. He got on the vehicle directed outside the city.

He mentally remembered the route he had to follow: get to the station, take the train and change at the fourth stop, get in Mende and from there begin to roam the countryside hoping for any trace of that Titan.

He laid his head back and closed his eyes, pressing both his temples. He was really tired. He didn't know why, but the latest events had wearied him and now he was just eager to return to Venice, take some time off and... yeah, see Zhalia again. Know how she was, if she's been able to control Butterflying, and just hear her voice... he opened his eyes and looked outside, thoughtfully. After some minutes the tram stopped in what he recognized as his destination. He went to the station's ticket office and bought the ticket.

.

* * *

.

**Hey I'm back again! Yeah, yeah, I know, a bit OOC, isn't it? But who said that this fic isn't going to be OOC? I don't! ;P**

**Ah, sorry for mistakes and similar...**


	9. Saved?

**I don't own Huntik, if I did then I'm not who I say I am.**

**

* * *

Saved**

Lok looked around with an expression wich was halfway from aghast and surprised: he'd never seen so many books together. On one of the tables were already four or five of them and Sophie was leafing it through it with a sparkling eyes.

"There are a lot of strange powers... I bet that not even Dante knows them! There's one to create a defensive energy field like Honorguard or Armorbrand… one to make objects invisible for a few minutes… then start complex ones like mind reading… if theese are the complex ones the others will be trivial!" thought the girl out loud, while Cherit and Lok watched the pages she was reading without understanding anything about the mysterious marks that were drawn on them.

"And then… these are the high levelled ones. Only a few prestigious Seekers and Lord Casterwill's been able to use them in all human history."

"What types of powers are them?"

"There is teleport and one to change body. I mean, your soul goes to someone else's body."

"What?" asked the boy, who was beginning to be annoyed from the dark and mysterious-looking she had assumed. The girl snorted.

"Your body's like asleep, but your soul is somewhere that isn't where you are. In another one's body" she said, spelling the latest words like you do with children. "It's dangerous for several reasons. First: if Shauna's using it on me now you don't realize it until I'll try to kill you. Second: the soul of the person who owns the body usually disappears and the person… well, dies. But if that person have an enormous will force he can hold on get rid the alien soul. Some ancient credences say that the Death's an evil Seeker who uses this power to kill the people. That's why Will Force can keep you alive." she ended the talk and pulled the book she found in Venice out of her backpack. Then she started to look around, searching for any book which could help her to decipher the code.

"Can we help you in some way, Sophie?" asked the small Titan.

"Yes..." the Seeker came out from behind a shelf. "Look for books that have on their cover the third letter of each line of the first page in the book we found in the Foudation's library."

"The third letter? Why…"

"Just do it!"

Cherit and Lok examined the page, and soon they realized that the third letter of each line was repeated rhythmically after three rows, so that the symbols they should search at the end were only three. Minutes passed, then tens of minutes, hours… after almost two hours Cherit yelled: "Found it! Guys! I found it!" both immediatly rushed to him.

"It's this." Sophie took the book and sat down at one of the tables as she immersed herself in reading. Cherit and Lok silently waited for an order or an indication for about five minutes, but eventually they started playing a card game. Outside the night was falling.

Dante had requested information to the locals about the Beast of Geuvadan and had obtained more than anything else amused glances from young people and terrifying stories from the older ones who were still believing in it. Making questions around, he discovered something about the supposed attacks, which are situated mostly in an area that was once covered by forests and where people didn't go often, also 'cause of that legend. Actually, they were doing well.

He rambled for a few hours in the village that was located where before was the forest and finally found an old and isolated house near an artificial lake. It was decadent and it seemed to have to crash down in every moment, but it was probably protected by some kind of spell. It was beginning to be dark, but he decided however to end the mission. He walked through the trees and reached it. He tried to open the pricipal door but it was closed. It seemed a very strong spell... he circled the house searching other accesses, but they were all closed in the same way. He used Hyperstride to reach a small balcony upstairs, and once there, he broke the glass and entered. Everything seemed normal… but naturally it wasn't. He suddently heard a noise and stopped, for a couple of seconds even to breath, trying to understand where it was coming from and from what. A low of growl came from behind him. He quickly took a step sideways and turned to see the creature which had meanwhile tried to attack him: a sort of wolf as big as a man, which was stood on his back legs with bloodshot eyes and a strange vein of silver light on the back. Dante noticed that there was a full moon.

"Very well… finally someone managed to get you in your cage, huh?"

Geveast started to run towards him, growling, but he managed to avoid it again and landed on the staircase's stone railing, that was pratically falling apart.

"Fight with me, Caliban!" the Titan materializes next to its Seeker and went immediately to the attack. But Dante had underestimated Geveast. After easily evading two shots, it struck Caliban, making it return to its amulet. The Seeker had a short moment of weakness due to that defeat and that kind of huge wolf didn't miss its occasion: it hit him hard, throwing him against a wall, and started running toward him, ready to finish him.

The man took a bit to fully recover and when he did it was already too late to evoke any Titan. Was that really the end? After all he and his team has done? It seemed to be so. He had no way to stop it. He closed his eyes and…

There was a kind of yelp and a sound like a sword that slams against an armor... a sword?

"Everfight!" he whispered, opening his eyes. Was he dreaming? Who was fighting in front of him was...

* * *

**Ahah, who can it be? Suspence...**

**Love, Funnystar -/\-**


	10. Author's note

**Hi! I wanted to inform you that I'm going to a musical camp for the next fortnight, so my stories must wait. I hope I'll can update soon when I'll come back. See you!**


	11. Saved

"This dog is a little too wild, don't you agree?"

"Zhalia!"

"I'm afraid that even Kilthane won't be able to keep him quiet for long, and there is no space to evoke King Basilisk. We have to take him out, or we will not have a chance."

"You're right. We must ensure that he follows us outside. Stay here, I'll..." Dante didn't have the time to finish the sentence, because Zhalia had attracted the attention of the Titan and she was using her powers to make him break through the door downstairs. He looked after her, unable to do anything. And then he remembered: Geveast's victims were mostly children or young women... the Titan would have been more ferocious with her than he would've be with him. Zhalia succeeded in her intent, and soon brought Geveast in the courtyard of the villa and evoked Basilisk King, who was now fighting furiously against the Titan. But Geveast didn't seem really concerned about this, if it wasn't for the fact that the Titan was a barrier between him and the woman. He pushed King Basilisk into a tree and started running towards Zhalia. She used Armorbrand to ward off the blow and then tried to fight back with Poisonfang, but the Titan hit her, throwing her to the ground. She couldn't get up and felt pain throughout her whole body. Her skin was burning and the view wasn't smooth... she felt too weak to do anything... She looked around desperately searching for Dante's help, which fortunately came soon. Metagolem placed himself between her and Geveast, while the Seeker approached her and, holding her by the shoulders, whispering a power.

"Everfight? Can it also work with other people?" she asked after a while, sitting on and holding her head, from which the pain hadn't completely disappeared.

"You should not have to! Geveast seems to be particularly hostile to the fairer sex..." he said, ignoring her question.

"I know." she replied, smiling weakly. "In fact if you would try to let him follow you he wouldn't even pay attention to you."

They stood up at the very moment when their two Titans defeated the enormous wolf, and they followed the trail of energy to find the amulet. They used Bubblelift and put it in a container that the Foundation had provided to Dante.

/

Zhalia and Dante sat on the train that would bring them to Paris.

"So... why here?"

"I decided to follow you in Paris. Butterflying manages to be quite unnerving sometimes, and... I needed a break. Guggenheim told me that he had assigned you a mission, and I thought you needed help.

"Good thought." he said smiling. Then he became more serious. "You okay?"

"Everfight let me recover. I didn't know that it can be used also on others.

"It's more difficult, but if you really need it it's not impossible." there was a moment of silence to which Zhalia remedied soon.

"Do you know if those three have found something?"

"I have no idea, but knowing them I know they have full capacity to succeed."

/

"Maybe... if this sign instead of "light" means "defeat of the light"... then everything would make more sense!" Lok and Cherith had approached the stone table, having renounced to the fifteenth match at chess, and now they all were holding their breath: Sophie had worked for nearly four hours on that page, and now she seemed to have had the right intuition. She took several sheets of notes from the thousand she had written and chose three. She scribbled something, crossed out something else, with a smile that was gradually taking shape on her lips. At the end she stopped and put one of the sheets on the table, watching it from above and reading.

"...At the beginning of all the times, when the Titans saw their alliance with the human race fade because of the Nullifiers..." she stopped and whispered a few words. "I did it."

* * *

**Yep, I know. I'm a stupid lazy person. But translating is a really bad thing if you can't do that, and I don't know how but I've improved my English a lot since I left this fanfic. So, if you want it, I think I will update this one sooner beginning from today x) See ya!**

_**Love, Funnystar-/\-**_


End file.
